


Ultra Lounge

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Viva Las Vegas! [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тебе будет теснее, чем в гробу, но я вообще в юбке, давай не будем мериться уровнем неудобства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Lounge

— Спать с пьяным подростком — это дно, Джейсон чёртов Тодд, это дно, на которое я тебе упасть не дам, как законный...

— Заткнись, Рой, — Джейсон хмурился, Тим по голосу слышал. — Лучше открой дверь, пока мне не пришлось ее вышибать.

— Ему же шестнадцать, птичка, где вся та мораль, которую вбивал в вас Бэтмен, когда она так нужна.

— Открой. Грёбаную. Дверь.

Рой ещё что-то проворчал, скрипнула магнитная защёлка, в глаза ударил слабый свет от ночника. Тим попытался приподнять голову, но шея не слушалась.

Кажется, от самого бара Джейсон нёс его на руках.

— И боже мой, — проворчал он, бережно опуская Тима на постель, — с чего ты взял, Харпер, что я...

— Ты — нет. А он да.

— Не экстраполируй.

— Я не... И подожди, что?!

— Его нужно раздеть. Поверить не могу, что я позволил ему так долго обниматься с той бутылкой.

— Найтвинг с тебя голову снимет, — Рой говорил почти сочувственно.

— Да я сам бы её с себя... Тимми, малыш, ты в порядке?

— Мм, — Тим пытался открыть глаза. Эти заботливые интонации в голосе Джейсона он слышал настолько редко, что выражение его лица в такой момент стоило запомнить и зафиксировать. Возможно, для шантажа.

— Уймись, птичка, Джек — он как Робин. Не убивает.

— Во-первых, убивает, Рой, — проговорил он с редкой выразительностью, — во-вторых, Джек нас, чёрт возьми, поженил, так что я...

— Вычеркнул бы его из списка своих лучших друзей, да, я понял.

Тим всё-таки заставил себя поднять веки. И в перекрученном, текучем мире сфокусироваться удалось только на широкой спине Джейсона — тот раздевался, отвернувшись от постели, так что пришлось зажмуриться обратно и попытаться провалиться в сон.

А утром оказалось, что проснуться полностью одетым между двумя обнажёнными людьми — так себе развлечение, которое он предпочёл бы не повторять. Особенно если эти двое так и будут сонно переругиваться поверх его головы.

— Я больше никогда, — глухо простонал Тим, закрывая лицо руками, и зажмурился изо всех сил, — особенно с вами. Ненавижу бурбон. Ненавижу свадьбы. Вас обоих тоже ненавижу, чтоб вы знали.

Разговор над головой смолк. А потом Рой, хмыкнув, произнёс до тошноты самодовольно:

— Ты только посмотри, птичка, я наставил подростка на путь истинный. Уэйлон бы мной гордился. Скажи, что ты мной тоже гордишься, потому что, давай начистоту, у тебя нет выбора.

— Ты идиот, — веско ответил Джейсон и осторожно погладил Тима по волосам. Тот с негромким стоном потёрся затылком о его ладонь, потому что она парадоксальным образом приносила облегчение. Даже свет перестал так сильно обжигать сетчатку сквозь закрытые веки.

— Я чёртов гений, — оскорбился Рой. — Правда, стоит признать, что весело тебе со мной не поэтому.

— Именно, — Джейсон вздохнул. А потом придвинулся ближе, неожиданно ласково целуя Тима в висок и трогая ладонью горящий лоб. Тот замер, раздумывая, не ударить ли его в челюсть. Раздражение и головная боль требовали выхода. — Тимми, ты жив? Скажи, что жив, потому что иначе Найтвинг убьёт меня ещё разок.

— Убить тебя должен я, — проскрипел Тим в ответ, а потом закашлялся. — Прости, просто цитирую Дэмиена.

— Я понял, — безучастно ответил Джейсон, не прекращая гладить его по голове. — Никаких проблем. Дэмиен — это твой внутренний злобный мудила. Я смогу жить с этим, Тим. Не беспокойся.

Тот вместо ответа всё-таки вслепую пихнул его локтем. Джейсон сжал пряди его волос в кулаке так, будто хотел дёрнуть, но сдержался. Рой, он был почти уверен в этом, созерцал их обоих с умилением, но об этом вовсе не хотелось ничего знать.

А пришлось.

— Как я рад, птичка, — протянул он, — что теперь у меня есть такая прекрасная семья.

Тим дёрнулся, пытаясь пихнуть Джейсона снова — на этот раз из чистого чувства противоречия, но тот перехватил его за предплечье, удерживая, и он затих. А потом открыл глаза.

И впоследствии готов был поклясться, что запомнил каждую веснушку на лице склонившегося над ним Роя. Моргнув, Тим прищурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Обветренные узкие губы, смеющиеся зелёные глаза. И чёртовы веснушки. Стало мимолетно интересно — на теле у него их тоже много, или только на лице?

Рой пару мгновений молча разглядывал его, а потом ухмыльнулся совсем уж похабно. И перевёл взгляд на Джейсона.

Тот со стоном уткнулся лбом Тиму в затылок.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, — проговорил он глухо, — вчера ты утверждал...

— Оставь вчерашний день в прошлом, птичка, — веско отозвался Рой, — и помни, что оно не принесёт тебе мира.

— Прошлое учит нас избегать ошибок, ты.

— Но жизнь коротка, а я прекрасен, так чем ещё заниматься, если не совершать ошибки?

Тим положительно не хотел понимать, о чем речь. То есть, он понимал, конечно. Просто не хотел. Джейсон задумчиво поцеловал его в затылок.

— Не уверен, что тебе нужно _моё_ мнение, Рой.

— А его — я и так знаю.

Тим собирался возразить, но Джейсон успел первым.

— Сдохни, Харпер, — простонал он в ответ, — просто сдохни, умоляю тебя.

И с безнадежным вздохом потянул его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

Дёрнул все-таки.

— Если окажется, что ты не прав — меня не вини.

— У меня вообще рот есть, — Тим запоздало возмутился, но выворачиваться не стал.

— Трогательно, что ты решил это обозначить, — горестно проговорил Джейсон ему в затылок, — теперь это будет использовано против тебя. Поверь мне.

Тим вспыхнул. А Рой, смеясь, склонился над ним, коротко — будто на пробу — целуя в шею. Наличие одежды стало казаться ещё более лишним и неуместным — насколько это вообще было возможно, учитывая то, что он лежал в рубашке и строгих брюках между двумя обнажёнными людьми.

Тим задумчиво тронул себя за воротник. Чёрт побери, да на нём даже галстук был. Рой со смехом провёл ладонью от живота к груди и перехватил его запястье, отводя руку в сторону.

— Я помогу, — веско сказал он, кажется, копируя интонации Джейсона.

А Тим знал — если тот хочет помочь, ему лучше не мешать. Не пытаться даже. Видимо, Роя теперь это тоже касалось. И пока тот возился с пуговицами на рубашке, Тим запрокинул руку, проводя костяшками пальцев по контуру старого шрама на предплечье Джейсона, прикидывая, что будет, если он повернётся сейчас, чтобы поцеловать. По всему выходило, что он имеет все шансы лягнуть Харпера и свернуть себе шею.

Но он решил рискнуть.

— А всё почему, — простонал Рой, кажется, потирая ушибленную лодыжку, — потому, что хуже пьяного секса — только похмельный.

— Это была твоя чёртова идея, — вот теперь Джейсон улыбался. Тим кожей его улыбку чувствовал, и если бы не головная боль, то она бы ему чертовски нравилась.

— Мои идеи вообще редко доводят меня до добра, я знаю, — Рой говорил печально, — я попаду в ад и всё такое, но там мне, чёрт возьми, будет, что вспомнить.

— Половине ада будет, что вспомнить о тебе, Харпер.

Становилось весело. Даже слишком. Мир всё ещё ощущался смазанным, собственное тело — непослушным и чужим, но скучно определённо не было.

— Стоп, — Тим со вздохом вскинул руки, чувствуя, как Рой провёл пальцами по низу живота. Мозги включались не вовремя, но хвала небу, что хотя бы включались вообще. — Сам не верю, что говорю это только сейчас, но сначала душ. И аспирин. И кофе, в конце концов, потому что без него я не согласен на эксперименты.

Почему-то никто не произнёс ни слова. Тим неловко попытался приподняться на локтях, но его отчетливо шатало — от заново нахлынувшей головной боли, усталости, возбуждения, всего и сразу. Рой жалостливо вздохнул и подхватил его под руку, помогая встать с кровати.

— Ни слова, — он предупредил, — ничего не хочу слышать. Кайфолом.

Тим криво улыбнулся, почти с интересом наблюдая за тем, как сложно переставлять ноги.

— Скажем, — сказал он примирительно, — мне знакома концепция «точки невозврата».

— Это означает, Харпер, что у тебя нет шансов на то, что он забудет. Разве что ты приложишь его затылком о кафель в душевой.

— Иди к чёрту, Тодд. Просто иди к чёрту.

Но тот, хмыкнув, поднялся с постели и просто пошёл следом за ними.

***

Тим был уверен, что для человека, у которого из не измятой, не выпачканной и не пропахшей потом и алкоголем одежды осталось одно полотенце, он сохранял потрясающее присутствие духа.

— Прости, парень, — не досчитавшись четырех пуговиц на его рубашке, Рой горестно покачал головой и сел на постели, скрестив лодыжки, — одежде твоей хана. Судя по взгляду птички — мне тоже, так что можешь считать себя отмщённым.

— Не может, — проворчал Джейсон, с негромким стуком ставя чашку на стол, — Найтвинг...

— Голову с тебя снимет, все уже поняли. Боже. Мы найдем ему что-нибудь другое.

Тим невозмутимо закинул ногу на ногу.

— Можете не торопиться, — произнёс он едко, — спешка как жизненная стратегия себя на сегодня уже не оправдала.

— Тим, — Джейсон поморщился. Тот вместо ответа на невысказанную просьбу уткнулся в чашку, пытаясь сохранять невозмутимость.

И подумал, что Альфреда бы удар хватил. Блуждающий по номеру с самого утра призрак разгневанного Найтвинга, кажется, тоже. Просто удивительно было, как сильно Джейсона стало интересовать его мнение.

Судя по тому, что телефон до сих пор не разрывался, Дик и сам ещё не проснулся. Или вернулся в Готэм без него. Или же...

Он с интересом посмотрел на Джейсона.

— Я что, пытался вчера выкинуть телефон в пустыню?

— Закопать в песок, — педантично поправил тот. — Правда, это был асфальт, так что...

— Боже.

— Если тебе нужны обломки — они где-то у Харпера. Он уверен, что бесполезный хлам — это миф.

— Да я бомбу из остатков его мобильника могу соорудить, птичка, — самодовольно отозвался Рой, — тебе нужно верить в мои таланты немного больше.

И пока Джейсон устало доказывал, что концепция «долго и счастливо» переоценена, Тим пытался справиться с раздражением. От одежды и телефона он уже избавился, на очереди, очевидно, были стыд, совесть и остатки братской любви. Уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в собственные колени, он смотрел, как по лодыжке стекает капля воды.

— Расслабься уже, — коротко посмотрев на него, Джейсон зевнул.

И Тим расслабился.

И довольно скоро выяснил, что сделал это зря, потому что к вечеру Рой исчез, невнятно пробормотав что-то о сигаретах для Джейсона, а вернулся без сигарет, но с бумажным свертком в руках и таким торжеством на лице, что это было почти тревожно.

— Считай меня своим спасителем, птенчик, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, опуская хрустящую бумагу ему на колени, — и помни, что насилие — не метод.

— Но насилие — метод, — веско возразил Джейсон, хищно следя за ним взглядом, — потому что если ты...

Тим не дослушал.

Он остолбенело смотрел на чёрный хлопок, белые оборки, отглаженный воротник, ровный широкий пояс и складки на рукавах. Стряхнув бумагу на пол, он встал, держа одежду перед собой на вытянутых руках, и поверх неё молча посмотрел на Роя. Видимо, вся гамма эмоций отлично читалась по его лицу.

— Согласись, — после минутной паузы неуверенно проговорил Джейсон, — это гораздо лучше, чем полотенце.

Тим задумчиво взглянул на него, даже не замечая, что означенное полотенце соскользнуло на пол. Муки смущения отступили на второй план перед попытками избавиться от неожиданно острой жажды насилия. Методы Джейсона вдруг показались разумными, взвешенными и адекватными, что само по себе было плохим знаком.

Ухмыльнувшись, он приложил глухое чёрное платье к себе и поправил оборки на белом фартуке.

— Именно так и я проделаю весь путь от Вегаса до Готэма, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, — потрясающе, Рой.

Тот скрестил руки на груди.

— Я пытался.

Тим невозмутимо кивнул:

— Ты пытался.

И он понимал, что, справедливости ради, Рой действительно пытался. Их, в конце концов, могли выставить из отеля, если бы поймали его за кражей формы горничной в служебной прачечной.

Пока он кое-как застегивал крошечные пуговицы на воротнике, обречённая нежность мешалась с желанием швырнуть в кого-нибудь чашкой. Но в чашке оставался кофе, так что это было бы бессмысленной тратой ресурсов.

Остаток позднего завтрака прошёл в тишине, и Тим отмер, лишь услышав стук в дверь. Крошечная латиноамериканка в такой же форме, как у него, к чести своей, даже не вздрогнула, когда он открыл, лишь прошелестела с сильным испанским акцентом:

— Обслуживание номеров.

И Тим понял, что ненавидит свою жизнь. Сильно. Отчётливо. Ненавидит людей, собравшихся за его спиной, чёрное платье с белым фартуком, свои безнадёжно испорченные брюки и даже остатки кофе в чашке — ненавидит. И это на мгновение вернуло присутствие духа. Он склонился к крошечной женщине и проговорил так ласково и убедительно, как только мог:

— Спасибо, но мы справляемся сами.

И, захлопнув дверь, босиком прошел к столу, снова возвращаясь к своему кофе. И краем взгляда увидел, как Джейсон на всякий случай закрылся газетой.

— Где твои манеры, птенчик, — горестно проговорил Рой.

— Там же, где мои брюки, — невозмутимо отозвался Тим, — в мусорном баке.

Из-за газеты послышался сиплый смешок, и он с ненавистью уставился в крупный броский заголовок о беспорядках на окраине Вегаса. Что-то об очередных уличных бандах с социальной подоплекой. Прекрасная страна. Кто-то всегда чем-то недоволен.

Юбка зашелестела, когда он закинул ногу на ногу, раздражённо глядя перед собой.

— А не воспользоваться ли нам тем, — задумчиво сказал Рой, широко улыбаясь, — что его манеры так далеко, а, птичка Джей?

Газета дрогнула, а Тим — нет. О нет. Тим даже не поморщился, отчетливо отзываясь:

— Только посмейте.

Рой скрестил руки на груди.

— И кто тут говорил о точке невозврата?

Тим окинул его долгим выразительным взглядом, а потом переключился на газету, автоматически выхватывая из заметки новые подробности — что-то о том, что в той банде, судя по всему, половина верхушки сидела на веноме. Упс. А вот это смахивало на плохую новость.

— Я думал, — светским тоном проговорил он, — что у Харпера память золотой рыбки.

— Я тоже, — отозвалась газета, прошелестев страницами, — но мне повезло меньше.

Звонок телефона и очередной стук раздались одновременно. Тим и Джейсон не шелохнулись, поэтому встал Рой — прошел к двери, игнорируя переливчатую трель, доносящуюся откуда-то из-под подушек. Тим был готов поставить на то, что это Дик, но с места не сдвинулся все равно.

За дверью, насколько он мог видеть, все еще стояла та несчастная горничная. Рой что-то негромко проговорил ей, а потом вдруг замер, резко вскидывая голову, подбираясь всем телом — отчётливо. Страшно. Тим попросту знал этот момент напряжения лучше, чем что угодно в своей жизни — ну, кроме, пожалуй, того, что никогда, чёрт возьми, никогда больше не согласится влезть в платье.

Рой захлопнул дверь и развернулся, прислоняясь к ней спиной.

— Тим, — тонким, высоким голосом проговорил он, нервно облизывая губы, — Тимми, малыш, радость моя, скажи мне, а ты не заметил за плечом этой чудесной женщины, ну, ты знаешь, огромного мужика с винтовкой?

— Нет, — с интересом сказал Тим. — Джейсон, ты кого-нибудь заметил?

Газета шелестела.

— Вот и я подумал, — напряжённо отозвался Рой, — что мне показалось.

Повторный стук был очень громким. Характерным. Так постукивают дулом винтовки в хлипкую древесину, предупреждая. Голос, раздавшийся следом, густым акцентом и ленивыми интонациями напоминал о чём-то прекрасном. Санта-Приска. Коста-Рика. Маленькие южные страны, у которых нет договора об экстрадиции с США.

— Оставайтесь на своих местах, — раздалось из-за двери, — и не поднимайте панику. Этот город теперь принадлежит нам.

— Кому — нам? — Тим склонил голову к плечу, говоря, впрочем, достаточно тихо для того, чтобы его услышали только Рой и Джейсон. — Есть идеи, господа?

Джейсон наконец отложил свою чертову газету, и Тим в последний раз посмотрел на чёрно-белый снимок на развороте. Уличные банды, акции протеста и веном. Жить становилось неприятно.

А телефон всё разрывался. И, да, это был Дик.

— Слышал, у вас проблемы, — проговорил он, задыхаясь на бегу, — выбирайтесь, встретимся на крыше отеля через полчаса.

Тим нервно дернул себя за прядь.

— Ты не успел с утра почитать газеты?

— Мм. Нет. О чем я должен знать?

— Веном, — он вздохнул, — и кухонные революции. Шестидесятые всегда рядом, боже, я думал, что на дворе двухтысячные.

— Не переживай, — Дик смеялся, — времена меняются быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Вы справитесь?

Вслушиваясь в его громкий, жизнерадостный смех, Тим посмотрел в пространство влюблёнными глазами. И перевёл взгляд на Роя, не успев сменить выражение лица. Тот в ответ уставился на него с большим интересом.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул, разом мрачнея, — воздуховоды, выход в канализацию, прачечная, в конце концов. Я разберусь.

— Я знаю, Тимми, — произнес Дик напоследок, прежде чем отключиться, — я знаю.

Не успел Тим отвести телефон от уха, как Рой отобрал его и спрятал в карман вместе с пультами от телевизора и кондиционера, какой-то платой из магнитного замка и чёрт знает, чем ещё.

Джейсон посмотрел на решетку воздуховода. Тим проследил направление его взгляда и вздохнул.

— Тебе будет теснее, чем в гробу, но я вообще в юбке, давай не будем мериться уровнем неудобства.

Джейсон раздражённо дёрнул плечом и в два шага пересёк крошечную комнату, просто срывая решётку с болтов — хрупкий пластик треснул и, кажется, чуть не переломился пополам, — и подтянулся на руках, кое-как протискиваясь внутрь. Тим пару мгновений задумчиво смотрел на то, как он исчезает в чёрном проеме, а потом отмер, залезая следом и шипя:

— Да подожди, куда ты, чёртов Колпак, не тот поворот, твою мать, нам же в другую сторону!

— Ты туфли забыл, — хохотал Рой за спиной, карабкаясь следом за ними, — какая из тебя принцесса без хрустального башмачка?

Насколько Тим помнил, вчера на нём были всего лишь оксфорды. И он почти физически чувствовал, как взгляд Роя прожигает ему поясницу.

***

Ползли вперёд, слабо ориентируясь на всполохи света там, где на выходах из вентиляции в номерах были установлены решетки, так невообразимо долго, что Тим успел заодно возненавидеть и этот отель, и каждого из его сотрудников, и прицельно Джейсона — просто на всякий случай. Впрочем, когда он в очередной раз едва не получил ногой в лицо, ненависть стала гораздо более предметной.

— И я всё ещё не понимаю, — проговорил он, задыхаясь и пытаясь сдуть ком пыли, налипший на нос, — почему отель?

— А никто не понимает, — резко отозвался Джейсон, и в этот раз для того, чтобы увернуться от его ноги, потребовалось немалое усилие. Начинало казаться, что он это специально. — Это грёбаный Вегас. Бары, кино, казино, миллионы в любой валюте, оружие, нелегальные мигранты, наркотрафик и чёрт знает, что ещё. Взрывчатка и экспериментальная медицина. Грёбаная пустыня за городской чертой. Кому. Мог. Понадобиться. Отель, — он начинал ворчать. В голосе отчётливо сквозили интонации Брюса. — Каков вообще шанс, что у кого-то из постояльцев третьесортного отеля может оказаться доступ к ядерной кнопке?

— Ой, — произнёс Рой через паузу. Тим очень медленно, едва веря своим ушам, повернулся к нему и краем глаза увидел, что Джейсон сделал то же самое. В слабом свете, струящемся из очередной решетки, было ясно видно, как Рой неловко пытается улыбаться. Очень нервно. Тим не так уж много работал с ним, но вдруг понял, осознал каким-то шестым чувством, что Джейсон должен эту улыбку просто ненавидеть. В ней буквально светилось сигнальными огнями «мы в заднице».

— Что?

— Я вчера проигрался, — тихо ответил Рой, смущённо улыбаясь. — Денег не было.

— И? — Тим сдул чёлку со лба. И если бы он не знал точно, что у Джейсона нет оружия, то принял бы раздавшийся впереди щелчок за звук передёрнутого затвора. Но это было невозможно, так что он просто понадеялся, что у Тодда там не крошится от злости зубная эмаль.

— Ну и накрутил под столом за минуту какую-то хрень из одной платы, трёх микросхем, чьей-то шпильки и твоей, Тим, запонки — не смотри на меня так, я был в отчаянии — и сказал, что это образец экспериментальной нано-бомбы.

Вместо стрекотания сверчков из решетки раздалось чьё-то негромкое пение на идише.

— Кто же знал, — закончил Рой, — что мне поверят.

Тим всё-таки попытался ударить его ногой в лицо, но тот увернулся, глядя прямо перед собой с большим интересом. Скрипнув зубами, он подумал, что не стоит проворачивать такие маневры, когда ты в чёртовом платье без белья.

— Мои запонки, — горестно проговорил Тим, — Харпер проиграл в покер мои запонки, Тодд! Они мне от отца достались!

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь нам придётся их вернуть, — глухо проговорил Джейсон, глядя прямо перед собой, — иначе заменыш нас живьём сожрёт, а, Рой?

— Кажется, понимаю, — задумчиво отозвался он, — уже да.

***

Жизнь стала гораздо более приятным местом, когда на крыше они обнаружили Дика и троицу наемников в отключке.

— Веном, — проговорил тот, не оглядываясь и перебинтовывая вспоротое предплечье, — терпеть не могу веном. Привет, Тим.

Только после этого он наконец обернулся, зубами затягивая бинт, и молча открыл рот, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Тим поморщился. Это выражение его лица он знал очень хорошо. Оно означало «у меня есть примерно с десяток шуток об этом, я просто не могу выбрать». И Тим обожал его чувство юмора, правда, но предпочитал, чтобы оно обрушивалось на кого-то другого.

— Нам нужна помощь, — глухо проговорил Дик вместо того, что явно собирался сказать раньше, — их слишком много, нас четверо, математика так себе. И Тимми...

Тот умоляюще посмотрел в ответ:

— Умоляю, давай сделаем вид, что это не важно.

Дик насмешливо вскинул брови, но кивнул.

— Всё для леди.

Джейсон успел отвесить ему подзатыльник раньше Тима, так что тот почувствовал какой-то смутный прилив нежности и братской любви.

— Так вот, — он продолжил уже серьёзнее, — нам здесь не справиться. Нужен Бэтмен.

— Нет, — быстро произнес Тим.

— Ни за что, — добавил Джейсон.

— Я тут собрал занятную игрушку из твоего телефона, птичка, если хочешь знать...

К Рою они повернулись втроём. Синхронно. Он сидел на бетоне, скрестив ноги, и увлечённо возился с внутренностями выпотрошенного мобильника. Какой-то проводок свисал у него с уха.

— Ничего особенного, но пару камер на этаже вырубить хватит.

— Я обожаю тебя, Харпер, — с чувством проговорил Джейсон, подходя ближе, — ты лучший напарник из всех, что у меня были.

— Тодд, — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Чего?

— Харпер-Тодд. Но ты продолжай, от тебя нечасто такое услышишь.

Тим задумчиво ступнёй перевернул одного из наемников и прикинул, насколько комично и неудобно он будет в его одежде утопать. Кажется, это было безнадёжно, и платье должно было остаться при нём.

Чёртово платье.

Задумавшись, он провёл ладонями по фартуку и вытащил из-за пояса наёмника нож, отрезая от белого хлопка ровные длинные полосы. Рой посмотрел на него и прищурился, понимая без слов. Впрочем, понимая неправильно.

— Птичка, твой братец-зануда, кажется, решил, что настало время зрительной депривации. И я не против, я еще с утра был готов ради него на все, но сейчас не до того.

— Маски, — буркнул Тим, прорезая в каждой из полос дырки для глаз, — тайна личности, вы, пара уродов, а не...

Над крышей с шумом пронёсся вертолет Си-Эн-Эн, и на них четверых уставился чёрный матовый зрачок камеры. Тим машинально опустил голову, закрывая лицо рукой, и произнес:

— Вот. Вот. Я же говорил.

***

С оружием и выключенными камерами пробираться вглубь отеля стало гораздо приятнее. Они разделились — Дик сказал, заработав очередной подзатыльник от Джейсона, что будет проще, если он сработает снаружи, а вот им троим предстояло зачищать коридоры изнутри. На их стороне была подготовка. А вот у наёмников был чёртов веном. Дело начинало выглядеть на редкость паршиво.

— Не нравится мне это всё, — ворчал Тим, вырубая очередного наёмника в пару ударов — благо, что этот был чист, — слишком похоже на...

Джейсон закрыл ему ладонью рот. Тим перевёл взгляд вниз и с возмущением уставился на него в ответ. Чужие методы убеждения начинали нравиться ему всё меньше.

— Если это именно тот человек, — он проговорил, — о котором ты думаешь, да и я думаю, а Рой не думает, потому что не хочет, то мы и так в заднице, так что не драматизируй.

— Я не драматизирую, — возмущённо отозвался Тим, стряхивая его ладонь, — я пытаюсь планировать. Не мешай.

— Да что тут планировать, — весело произнес Харпер, выглядывая за угол и передёргивая затвор винтовки. — Время развлекаться.

Тим посмотрел ему в спину.

— Вы всегда так работаете без меня?

— Всегда, — Джейсон вздохнул. — Можешь представить, как нам тебя не хватает.

Тим задумчиво взглянул ему в лицо.

— Да как вас не убили до сих пор. Хотя нет. Подожди. Ничего не хочу знать.

Чем дальше они пробирались по коридорам, тем отчётливее слышали какой-то неясный гул, который ближе к выходу наконец сложился в голоса. Десятки голосов, вторящие одному — низкому и глубокому. Кем бы ни был таинственный оратор, он своё дело знал и толпу цеплял мастерски. Профессионально. Тим понял, что завидует.

— И этот город...

— Этот город, — подхватила толпа.

— С его деньгами, наркотиками, проститутками, грязью и светом...

— Светом!

— Будет нашим, когда мы прольём в нём кровь.

— Кровь!

— Ешьте мою плоть, пейте мой веном, набирайтесь силы для того, чтобы поставить мир на колени!

— Он что, Иисуса из себя корчит? — Рой задумчиво растрепал волосы и сдул с носа оборки тканевой маски. — Что там за вооружённое восстание за чашкой чая назревает?

— Бостонкое чаепитие, — веско произнес Тим, — дети Лагаша. Забей, Рой. Лучше дай мне посмотреть.

И отпихнув его плечом в сторону, он осторожно выглянул за угол, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как по холлу отеля расхаживает Бэйн. И вещает в своём неповторимом стиле главы тоталитарной секты с религиозным уклоном.

Пейте мой веном. Тьфу.

— И, когда, дети мои, мы поставим мир на колени...

— Блядь, — отчетливо произнес Джейсон над его плечом.

— Ага, — отстранённо согласился Тим. Рой почти улёгся на них сверху так, что они едва не вывалились в коридор прямо под ноги наемникам. — Теперь сюда точно явится Б.

— И мы в заднице.

— Это ты в заднице. А я в костюме горничной. В общем, нет смысла спорить, кому хуже.

— Грейсону, ребята, — Рой примирительно положил им руки на плечи, — хуже всех сейчас приходится Грейсону.

Прищурившись, Тим заметил в толпе связанных заложников Дика. Тот ухитрился поймать его взгляд через весь холл и подмигнул, вскинув брови. И, кажется, проговорил одними губами: «Отличное платье, Тим».

Пожалуй, его чувство прекрасного Тим тоже всё-таки немного ненавидел.

Заметив, что Рой подозрительно долго не отпускает плоских шуток, он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как тот, сидя прямо на полу и — сюрприз-сюрприз — не пытаясь при этом заглянуть к нему под юбку, скручивает что-то, держа на мизинце моток синей изоленты. В конструкции не наблюдалось ни следа остатков телефона Тима, Роя, или даже частей пульта из номера, так что думать о том, где он взял столько технических потрошков, не хотелось совершенно. Тим надеялся только, что среди них не оказалась вторая запонка.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство по последнему пункту.

Рой зубами перекусил изоленту, скручивая свободной рукой проводки. Закрепив их на чём-то, что с натяжкой можно было бы назвать клеммами, он поднялся на ноги, мягко оттесняя Джейсона от угла, и, выглянув, жестами подал Дику какой-то знак. Обернулся, улыбаясь и подмигивая:

— Я? Я тебя, птенчик, соблазняю.

Через долю секунды после меткого броска раздался взрыв.


End file.
